2 (YAOI BOYLOVE) Ikutachi x Barbatos: Who's the Fool?
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is a boy x boy story that pairs Ikutachi (Anima) and Barbatos (Phantom) from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! NOTE: Graphic content, please be advised


**CHAPTER 1**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Barbatos, I know you're in there! Open the gosh darn door!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"BARBATOS, OPEN THE DOOR!"

After 10 or so minutes of knocking, Barbatos finally opened the door. His chest was bare from the waist up, a sheet hastily wrapped around his waist. He yawned widely, rubbing his muscular chest at the same time. Mira's heart fluttered against her will, but she kept her face schooled despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"What the hell, Mira. It's 6:00 in the morning. What could possibly be so damn important?"

Mira could smell the incense burning from inside the room. The sound of rustling sheets caught her attention and she tried to peak in, but Barbatos blocked her view.

"Master requires your assistance." Mira replied impatiently. "There's a sealstone event coming up and she wants to test out the new Phantom defense team."

"At 6:00 in the morning?"

"It doesn't matter what time of day it is. If master says now, then she means now! Be down stairs in 30 minutes. And make sure you have clothes on this time. Master doesn't want to deal with another mass fainting fiasco."

"Like it's my fault women faint at the sight of me. And some men, too." He added with a wink.

There was soft laughter from inside his room, and from the sound of it there was one female and one male. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and get downstairs. Oh, and make sure your 'friends' find their way out of the mansion. Empty-handed this time. I'm tired of buying new sets of silver every time you have an overnight guest."

He bowed dramatically, giving her one of his seductive smiles. "You know, I wouldn't have to bring home strangers if a certain someone would accept my advances."

Mira's cheeks flushed, her skin heating almost instantly. "Not a chance!" She snapped, turning on her heels and walking quickly down the hall. Barbatos laughed softly, shutting the door behind him.

"Who was that?" The female asked sheepishly. "Your girlfriend?"

"No, that was Mira." The male replied. "And she's not someone you want to mess with. I think it's time we took our leave."

"What he said." Barbatos replied. He let the sheet slip of his narrow hips as he wandered leisurely towards his closet.

"How am I supposed to leave with all that deliciousness in front of me?" The female asked.

"Easy." The male said sweetly. "Get up and get dressed."

"What he said." Barbatos repeated. "And make it quick. I need to shower."

"You heard the demon. Let's get moving."

The male snatched the covers off the female, his eyes lingering a moment on her lush form.

"You know it doesn't have to end here." She whispered, crawling towards the edge of the bed. "Perhaps you and I can find a quiet place while Barbatos works. You know, just you and me."

"He's mine." Barbatos stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes narrowing on the woman.

"If he's yours then why did you bother sharing him with me?"

Barbatos grabbed her by the ankle, snatching her away from the other male. She flew towards him, his other hand catching her by the throat. Her startled scream was cut off as his hand tightened around her neck.

"Barbatos, don't!"

Barbatos ignored the other male. He lifted the girl off the bed, dangling her by the neck. The tips of her toes stretched towards the ground as she gasped for air.

"I did not share by choice. I shared because my lover requested it. He's the one who desired you, not me. In fact, it's more like he shared you with me."

"Barbatos, put her down now!"

"But she…"

"NOW!"

Barbatos sucked his teeth, tossing her onto the bed and storming towards the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, the sounds of the shower drowning out his cursing.

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit dramatic."

"It's ok." She said, rubbing her neck. "He obviously loves you very much."

The male froze, his pale skin flushing red. His reaction made the woman chuckle softly.

"I'm guessing you didn't notice?" She asked.

"No it's not that. It's just… Well, it's more complicated than that."

"Love isn't complicated." She replied wistfully. "It's people that are."

He didn't answer, just looked at the floor, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well, regardless." She said, sliding off the bed. "I had fun. If you can convince your lover to do this again, I'd be more than happy to come back."

"I doubt even Barbatos could say no to that. Despite his response just now, he enjoyed your company as much as I did. We'll be in touch, I'm sure."

"Then I'll be waiting."

She gathered her belongings and quickly dressed.

"Do you need me to escort you downstairs?" He asked.

"No, I can find my way out. And I promise I won't steal anything."

"Thanks. Take care."

She walked up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't forget to call, Ikutachi-kun."

"I won't." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips in return.

When she left, Ikutachi made his way to the bathroom. He knocked twice, but there was no answer. He tested the knob, and, finding it unlocked, let himself in. Barbatos was in the shower, his towering form visible through the clear sliding doors.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Barbatos."

"I wasn't being rude. I was simply protecting what's mine."

"I'm not yours."

"You are, you just don't want to admit it."

"That's because there's nothing to admit."

Barbatos slid the door open, his entire body on display. Beads of water formed on his chest, sliding down his stomach towards his belly button. Ikutachi licked his lips. He tried to look away, but it was impossible…

"I see the way you look at me, Iku."

"What you see is lust, nothing more. Stop trying to find something that isn't there."

"Why do you insist on lying to yourself?"

"Why do you insist on seeing things that aren't there?"

"You love me." Barbatos said firmly.

"No, I simply enjoy being loved; by you and by others of my choosing. I seek the pleasure of another's touch and the excitement each new partner brings. For me, limiting myself to one lover is simply ridiculous. Why would I be foolish enough to limit myself to one person, when I can experience countless new pleasures with any partner I chose?"

"Because of love!" Barbatos replied angrily. "You do know what love is, right?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do! But just because I know what it is, doesn't mean I feel like that about you! Honestly, Barbatos, your arrogance astounds me sometimes!"  
Barbatos snatched the towel from the rack, stepping out to the shower and wrapping it around his waist.

"Every night you're here, Iku! In my bed! In my arms! This has nothing to do with arrogance, and you know it! You refuse to admit how you truly feel about me. You claim to be nothing more than a pleasure seeker, but it's different when you're with me. You know it is! You can tell me whatever you want, Iku, but your body doesn't lie. You love me, why can't you just say it!"

Ikutachi sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. "What you speak of is nothing more than an illusion. You keep trying to romanticize our connection, when it is nothing more than physical compatibility. We make each other feel good, Barbatos, that's it."

"Stop lying! This is more than physical!" Barbatos slammed Ikutachi against the sink, their lips inches apart. "For me." He continued in a hushed voice. "It's more than physical. I love you. I know it because I've never felt this way about another in my entire existence. You are the only one I want, and to think of a life without you is the only thing I find ridiculous about this entire situation." Barbatos pressed his forehead to his. "I can give you the pleasure you seek. I can fulfill whatever desires you have. Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I swear I will be your everything."

"You're a fool." Ikutachi replied, his tone harsh and unforgiving. "You see things that aren't there and expect me to live this absurd fantasy with you. Now release me at once."  
Barbatos searched Ikutachi's eyes, trying to find some sign of love in their amber depths. When he saw nothing, he did the only thing he could do. He let go…

"Get out." Barbatos whispered, taking a step back.

"Gladly." Ikutachi replied. He turned to leave, but when he reached the door, a chill ran down his spine. He turned back to find Barbatos standing in the bathroom door frame, watching him leave through the strands of his dripping wet hair.

"Something else you want to say?" Ikutachi asked, the strange look in Barbatos' eyes one he'd never seen before.

"I'm watching you leave." He replied, his tone void of all emotion. "I need to see it, so I can remember this feeling the next time I see your face. The moment you set foot outside that door is the moment you break my heart. I want to feel the pain of it, so when you come running back to me, I'll have the strength to turn you away."

"So if we're not lovers then we're nothing at all? We were friends before this, or have you forgotten?"

"I was never your friend, Ikutachi. If you can't see that then you are the fool."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Barbatos. Perhaps with time we could…"

"Shut the door behind you."

Ikutachi opened his mouth to speak, but he could think of nothing to say. Instead he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him…

**CHAPTER 2**

Ikutachi made his way downstairs towards the Anima living room. Since he rarely slept on the Anima side of the house, it took him a minute to reorient himself. The mansion was split into three wings; Anima, Phantom and Divina. There was a fourth section used as a communal wing, but for the most part, each type stayed in their designated areas. Per the rules set by Master Akasha, a daemon could not enter another type's area without invitation. In fact, the only daemon allowed to roam the mansion freely was Mira; for obvious reasons. The Master didn't enjoy segregating her daemons, but such measure had proved successful in keeping altercations to a minimum.

It was still early and Ikutachi was hoping to have a cup of tea before the rest of the house got up. Master Akasha had been training the new Phantom defense team for the past several days, so it was only a matter of time before the entire household was buzzing with activity. It was about 5:15 am, so that gave Ikutachi over an hour of peace and quiet before the Phantoms started gathering in the courtyard for training.

Ikutachi entered the Anima living room; the massive area a combination of comfy seating arrangements. There was a small library in the corner and a huge fireplace on the furthermost wall. The room was warm and inviting; a combinations of various shades of green, with accents of greys and creams throughout. He walked towards the door leading to the large kitchen that was also strictly for Anima. He'd just reached the door when he caught a sign of movement in his peripheral. Lying on the couch he found Odairi fast asleep.

_Strange._ He thought. Odairi shared quarters with Ohina. _What on earth was he doing down here?_ Ikutachi decided it was none of his business, but as he turned back towards the kitchen, Odairi jolted out of his sleep, tumbling to the floor.

"OW! Son of a…!"

"Are you alright?!" Ikutachi asked, rushing over.

Odairi was sprawled on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He winced, peaking up at Ikutachi. "What do you think?" He asked wryly.

"Need some help?" Ikutachi replied, ignoring Odairi's sarcasm.

"No!" Odairi snapped angrily. He grabbed onto the couch and pulled himself up. He was feverishly mumbling under his breath. Ikutachi heard Ohina's name followed by a flurry of curse words. From the sound of it, there was trouble in paradise…

"I was going to make some tea. Care to join me?" Ikutachi gestured toward the kitchen.

"Might as well." Odairi mumbled. "I'm up now."

They made their way to the kitchen. While Ikutachi set about making tea, Odairi wandered over to the breakfast nook and fell into one of the wicker chairs.

Odairi was a fellow Anima and someone Ikutachi considered a friend. It was no secret that the male wasn't exactly the most forth-coming individual. Truth be told, Ohina was the only daemon in the house who seemed to know what Odairi was really feeling and thinking. But despite all that, Ikutachi felt that as Odairi's friend, he was obligated to find out what was wrong and help if he could.

"Want to talk about?" Ikutachi asked, trying not to sound like he was prying.

"It's a long story." Odairi muttered.

"We've got time." Ikutachi replied, placing the cups on the table.

"It's Ohina." His tone exasperated. "She's been mad at me since yesterday. Even kicked me out of our bedroom last night."

"Mad at you? That doesn't sound like Ohina."

"Well, she kind of has a reason to be mad, but normally we work these things out quickly."

"So what's the problem this time?"

Odairi gritted his teeth angrily. "Bisque." He answered. The single name was all the explanation Ikutachi needed.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know how Bisque is. She can be a troublemaker when she wants to be. I heard she started a fight with Saizo the other day because he called her a loli. I believe Master uses the term "firecracker" when describing her."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. She's got Ohina ignoring all because I… Well, the why isn't important." Odairi mumbled, waving it off. "What's important is that this is the longest Ohina and I have gone without speaking. It makes me… Argh! I don't know!"

"Well, have you apologized yet?"

"Of course I have, but she won't listen! I'm telling you, Iku-san, she's changed, and I don't like it at all!"

"Then perhaps it's time to move on then. Find another partner that better suits you."

"Huh?! Why would I do that?" Odairi looked genuinely confused; as if Ikutachi's statement had come out from out of the blue.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ikutachi replied, answering the question with another question. "You said it yourself that she's changed. If you don't like it, why not find someone else?"

Odairi frowned, is brow furrowing as he thought of a response. "I guess it's because I love her."

There was that word again, Ikutachi though bitterly. _Love…_ He wanted to roll his eyes but, Odairi was his friend and he didn't want to be rude.

"But if she's changed, can you really say that she's the woman you fell in love with?" He asked the questioned as he poured them both a cup of tea. "And if these changes bother you so much, there's no reason you should have to put up with them. I think the problem here is that you let love confine you. Many believe love sets them free when the truth is that it forces them to bend to the will of their lover. Much the way you do with Ohina."

"Bend to the will… That's ridiculous!" Odairi scoffed. "Hina and I aren't like that. I don't bend to her will and she doesn't bend to mine. Sure we have our problems, like right now for instance, but we always manage to get through them."

"But you seemed so unhappy only moments ago." Ikutachi continued thoughtfully. "I mean, she has you sleeping on the couch instead of in your bed. Is that really how you want to spend the rest of your days with this woman? You could easily replace her with someone more than willing to let you warm their bed."

Odairi stared at Ikutachi for several seconds, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Iku-san, you say the funniest things."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Ikutachi replied seriously. "I honestly don't understand why you would put up with such a woman when you could just find another."

Wiping the tears for laughter from his eyes, Odairi tried to get himself under control. "Do you really think Hina would let me leave her? Please! She'd kill me first! But most importantly, I love her. Even at her worst, she's still the best. Don't tell her I said this, but I'd be a fool to let her go. Besides, we're happy more than we're unhappy, and it's best to dwell on the good times rather than the bad. "

"Hmm, I guess I just don't understand."

"Join the club." Odairi snorted. "I don't understand half of what I feel for that woman, but at the same time I can't imagine a life without her. I suppose that's what love does to you." Odairi finished his tea, setting the empty cup back on the table. "Thanks for listening, Iku-san. This actually helped a lot. I'm going to go see if Hina's up yet. Maybe we can't put this silly fight behind us."

"Well, not sure how I helped, but I'm happy you're happy." Ikutachi smiled at his friend. "Good luck."

"Thanks!"

After Odairi left, Ikutachi decided to finish his tea outside. He walked over to the small gazebo in the courtyard and took a seat in one of the chairs. There was a warm breeze blowing and the sent flowers filled the air. He watched the sunrise over the tree line, admiring the beautiful colors that filled the sky. These were pleasant moments. The ones he cherished above all others. These snapshots in time gave him the chance to center himself and meditate on the beauty of life that surrounded him. He closed his eyes, letting the serenity of the moment wash over him.

The instant he shut his eyes, Barbatos' smile flashed in his mind. It was so startling, that Ikutachi nearly dropped the cup in his hand. _How odd!_ Ikutachi thought to himself. To think of Barbatos at a time like this. Not only that, the memory of his smile made Ikutachi's chest tighten painfully. _Even more odd! _

Ikutachi cleared his throat, setting the cup of tea on the ground next to him. He inhaled deeply, letting his body relax and his mind clear… This time it was Barbatos' eyes that popped into his head. They were the color of rubies and every time those eyes locked on Ikutachi, he felt like his entire body was going to melt.

_What in the world was wrong with him?!_ Thinking of Barbatos at a time like this! He was trying to have a peaceful moment; commune with the spiritual energy around him, not fantasize about a past lover!

"Get it together!" He scolded himself. "Focus!"

Ikutachi tried once more. He made it an entire 30 seconds before a very vivid, very explicit image of Barbatos shoved its way into his thoughts.

"Get out of my head!" Ikutachi shouted, jumping up from the chair.

"Umm, wasn't aware I was in your head." A voice replied from behind him. "Not sure how I got there, or how to get out for that matter, but I will say this: I'm flattered to know you're thinking about me."

Ikutachi rolled his eyes. "Yukimura, what are you doing here?"

"My master is here to help your master test her new Phantom defense. Master Daze chose me as lead, so here I am. Ready to demolish all your little Phantom friends."

Ikutachi rolled his eyes again. "You think you're going to win then? I don't know. The defense is new and improved. Master Akasha claimed Bifuku and Pices these last two events. I think it will be tougher than you think."

"Aww, you worried about me, Iku-chan?"

Yukimura closed the distance between them. The way he stared made Ikutachi uncomfortable. It was like he was his prey and Yukimura planned to hunt him down and devour him.

"Of course not." Ikutachi replied, side-stepping Yukimura's advance. "I'd have to care about you to be worried. And don't call me Iku-chan, I hate it when you do that."

Ikutachi was fast, but Yukimura was faster. He side-stepped right along with Ikutachi, blocking his escape.

"Now now, Iku-chan, don't be so cruel. You were sitting here looking so lonely. I just had to come and see what was wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Ikutachi snapped, pushing Yukimura away. "I was perfectly fine until you interrupted me."

"Really? Is that why you're covered in tea and yelling at the air."

"I wasn't…" Ikutachi stopped mid-sentence, looking down at his clothing and realizing he was indeed covered in tea. "I need to change. Excuse me."

"Ah… ah… ah… Not so fast." Yukimura replied catching Ikutachi around the waist. "You haven't told me what's wrong yet."

"That's because nothing is wrong."

"You're lying." Yukimura pulled Ikutachi towards him, forcing his back against the Divina's massive chest. "I can see the bags under your eyes Iku-chan. What's the matter? Whatever it is, I would be more than happy to comfort you."

"Yukimura Sanada, you have exactly 3 seconds to release me before I rip your arms off and shove them down your throat. 1…"

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood."

"2…"

"Alright, alright. I'll let you go. Looks like we're about to start battling anyway."

Ikutachi looked towards the training grounds. Several daemons were outside milling around and talking amongst each other. Standing in the center of it all was Barbatos. Completely still, his eyes were locked on Ikutachi and Yukimura. Even from that distance, Ikutachi could see the rage burning in the demon's eyes. He was sure Barbatos was going to march over and separate Yukimura's head from his shoulders, but, just like that, the fire was gone. Barbatos turned and walked away, disappearing amongst the other daemons.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" Ikutachi asked in a haze of confusion.

"I said, let me know if you want to get together later and talk. Or, you know, do other things."

Ikutachi looked up at Yukimura, blinking several times to clear his mind. He felt numb all the sudden; as if someone had walked up and sucked all the life from his body. He looked down at his hands, turning them over. He was still alive, moving and breathing, but he suddenly felt painfully empty and hollow. It was a feeling he'd never experienced until that very moment and it was absolutely terrifying. He was overcome with the need to feel whole again; desperately needing something to fill the gaping void growing within him.

Ikutachi turned to Yukimura, placing his hand gently on the Divina's arm. "Come and see me when you're finished tonight. I'll leave the door to the west end of the mansion unlocked. I'll meet you there at 11:00 pm."

Yukimura looked both happy and confused at the same time. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "You don't look sure."

Ikutachi didn't respond. Instead he left Yukimura standing in the gazebo. As he made his way back to the house, he thought he heard Yukimura shout something after him. Ikutachi didn't need to hear what he said to know the Divina would come to him as requested. And despite the uncertainty toiling in his heart and mind, Ikutachi knew he would be waiting to greet him…

**CHAPTER 3**

Barbatos sat quietly on a wooden bench in the shade of a small copse of trees. Training had gone well into the afternoon, and with the heat beginning to take effect, Master thought it would be a good time to rest and recharge. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees as he studied the blades of grass swaying gently in the breeze. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had company until she spoke.

"You're a fool."

Barbatos looked up at Chiyome. Despite her statement, her eyes held sympathy.

"It pains me to see you like this." She continued, kneeling in front of him. "Especially when I warned you this would happen."

Barbatos dropped his head again, unable to stand the pity he saw in her eyes. "Please, Chiyo. Not now; not today. Have mercy and spare me your 'I told you so" speech. I just want to be alone right now."

She cupped his cheek lifting his head and forcing him to look at her.

"How can I leave you alone like this? You are my beloved friend." She brushed away the hair that had fallen into his eye. They were shadowed by dark circles; a sure sign he hadn't slept in days. Chiyome pulled him towards her, placing a motherly kiss on his forehead. "I will not leave you to suffer this alone."

"Chi-" Barbatos voice caught, all the emotions he'd been trying to keep tucked away, bubbling to the surface.

"I know." She replied softly. "You don't have to say anything."

She embraced him tightly, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed, but couldn't ask for. Few knew of his relationship with Ikutachi, and only one knew how much he loved him. That one person was Chiyome, and despite her warnings against it, he'd been foolish enough to fall in love with the fickle Anima.

"So much pain." He whispered.

For several long minutes Chiyome held him in her arms. She didn't speak, nor did she force him to. She just let him rest his weary head on her shoulder, telling him through her touch that she was there for him. Finally, Barbatos sat up. He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Why didn't I listen to you?" He asked weakly.

"You already know the answer to that question." She replied. "It's because you fell in love with him at first sight. I believe your exact words were…"

"I would chase him to the ends of the world if it meant I could spend one night with him. You're right." Barbatos said miserably. "I am a fool."

"No one can fault you for loving him, Barbatos. Ikutachi is not only fierce and beautiful, but his aura radiates pure energy and life. It has a way of sucking you in until all you can see is him. What makes it even worse is that he doesn't realize the effect he has on people."

"I've never met anyone like him in all my existence, Chiyo. Somehow he manages to have all the passion of a courtesan, and all the innocence of a virgin. How could anyone resist such a man?"

"That's a very dangerous combination indeed." She replied in agreement.

Barbatos huffed in frustration. "I just don't understand why he doesn't want me. I wouldn't say we were perfect for each other, but I made him happy."

"Yes, but this is Ikutachi we're talking about. To love one person, place or thing for any stretch of time is simply not in his nature. To be honest, I'm surprised he's stayed here with Master Akasha for so long." Chiyome took Barbatos' hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "He's like the wind; wild and free. Always moving; never stopping. Try as you might to capture him, he is forever destined to slip through your fingers."

"Then how do I stop loving him?" Barbatos asked, sounding almost desperate. "How do I stand here and watch as he takes lover after lover, and do absolutely nothing?"

"If you really love him, you will never stop." Chiyome replied. "But eventually you will reach a point where you love him enough to truly let him go. As for his flaunting another lover, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I don't think Ikutachi would ever be so cruel."

"Then apparently he is not the man you thought he was." Barbatos laughed bitterly. "He did so just this morning with that puffed up Divina, Yukimura. I couldn't believe it! They were embracing in the middle of the courtyard for all to see!"

"He must not have known you were there."

"He knew damn well I was there, Chiyo! How could he not? We've been out there every day for the past week!"

"I wasn't there to see what happened, so I don't know the answer. But what I do know is Ikutachi would never intentionally hurt you. You have to know that."

Barbatos was too angry to respond, so instead he remained silent.

Chiyome hesitated a moment before speaking again. "I am sorry, Barbatos. I wish there was something I could say or do that would take away your pain. Unfortunately, the terrible truth is that you'll just have to endure. But, with time and patience, your heart will heal."

"It's not fair." Barbatos replied angrily. "It's not fair that I'm the only one who is suffering."

Chiyome sighed heavily. "It never is."

**CHAPTER 4**

Ikutachi stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Though his body was thoroughly exhausted, his mind refused to quiet for the evening. He rolled over onto his side, staring at the man lying next to him. Yukimura was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Ikutachi flirted with the idea of resting his head there, and letting the beat of Yukimura's heart lull him to sleep. He hesitated, wondering if the Divina would mind such frivolous contact.

The concept of "cuddling" was still relatively new to Ikutachi. Sure he'd fallen asleep in another's arms; their limbs haphazardly intertwined after hours of love-making. But it wasn't until he'd met Barbatos that he'd ever truly "cuddled" with another person. The Phantom had thought him absolutely ridiculous for having an aversion to it, but Ikutachi couldn't really see the point of clinging to another if it wasn't before, during or after intercourse. In spite of his reservations, he'd conceded to Barbatos' constant requests, and, to his surprise, he'd enjoyed it. Of course he didn't tell Barbatos that... Looking at Yukimura now, Ikutachi couldn't help but wonder if it would be as pleasant with him.

Ikutachi scooted over to where Yukimura lay. The Divina was on his back, one hand tucked behind his head. As quietly and carefully as he could, Ikutachi tried to settle into a comfortable position at Yukimura's side. After about 5 minutes or so, he gave up. It just wasn't the same as it was with Barbatos. Ikutachi moved back to his side of the bed, feeling silly for attempting such a thing. On top of that, the uneasiness he couldn't seem to shake was now worse than before.

"Come back." Yukimura whispered. His voice was full of sleep, so it had a soft, scratchy edge to it.

"No, I think I'll just stay over here. I can't seem to get comfortable beside you."

"I'll help you this time." Yukimura replied, rolling onto his side and reaching out to him. "Come."

"No thank you." Ikutachi said firmly. "I'd probably end up keeping you awake with my constant squirming anyway. Just go back to sleep. I apologize for waking you up."

Yukimura sat up from the bed. "What's your deal, Iku-chan? You practically jump me when I get here, then the moment you're finished, you don't want to touch me."

"On the contrary." Ikutachi countered. "I just tried to cuddle with you, but like I said, I couldn't get comfortable."

Yukimura sighed, running a hand down his face. "God, I'm an idiot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you inviting me here meant…" He paused, sighing again. "You know what, never mind."

"You can't just stop mid-sentence like that. Tell me what you thought this meant."

Yukimura stared at him for several seconds, his lips parted as if he were on the verge of speaking. Instead, he grabbed Ikutachi, pinning him beneath his body. He crushed his lips to his, making it impossible for Ikutachi to breathe."

"Stop!" Ikutachi shouted the moment he was able to break the kiss.

"No." Yukimura answered roughly. "I will have my fill of you before this night ends. Perhaps then I will be able to purge you from my thoughts."

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Ikutachi. In fact, situations like this happened so often, that he'd learned to suppress emotions like fear or panic, and focus instead on escape. Years of experience had taught him that the easiest way out of a situation like this was to simply go along with it. It was all about patience and waiting for the opportune moment…

That moment came about 7 minutes in when Yukimura gave him a clear knee shot to the groin. Yukimura cried out in pain, his focus momentarily broken. Ikutachi shoved with all his strength, throwing the Divina clear off of the bed.

Ikutachi didn't waste a moment, racing out of the room like it was on fire. There was no sound of pursuit, but he refused to slow. He sprinted clear to the other side of the mansion and straight to Barbatos' door. Truth be told, he hadn't planned on ending up there, but the moment he was out of Yukimura's grasp, fear, sharp and unforgiving, struck him hard. He needed to be somewhere safe, and there was no safer place he could think of.

Ikutachi didn't bother knocking. Knowing it would be open, he burst into the room, slamming the door behind him. To his surprise, he was met with silence; Barbatos nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" He whispered to the empty room.

Ikutachi looked down at his clothes. Yukimura had torn off his shirt and ripped open his pants. Removing the tattered clothing, Ikutachi dug out one of Barbatos' shirts from the dresser, and pulled it over his head. The demon's scent still clung to the fabric. Lifting the collar to his nose, he inhaled deeply, letting the intoxicating fragrance invade his senses.

He wandered over to the bed, falling onto the wine colored sheets. They too smelled like Barbatos, and Ikutachi couldn't stop himself from burying his face into them. He missed this place. Missed the safety and security he felt within its walls. It was warm and inviting and it felt like home. All the unease he'd been feeling of late faded away. He was at peace again; his spirit calm once more. He slipped into the covers, snuggling into the satin covered pillows.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard the door open. Pushing away the haze of exhaustion threatening to claim him, Ikutachi lifted himself up off the bed. Standing in the doorway was Barbatos, an unreadable expression on his face.

Ikutachi's heart began to race, his skin flushing with heat. How could he have forgotten how incredibly beautiful this demon was? In that moment all the pieces came together. He knew why he'd been so uneasy, why he felt so lost and empty, and why his thoughts were always filled with the man before him. He was in love. The realization slammed into him with such force, he was struck speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Barbatos asked, his voice tight and strained.

Ikutachi opened his mouth to answer, but he was so overwhelmed with the reality of his feelings, he couldn't formulate a response. There were so many things he needed to say, but he wasn't sure where or how to begin. Hell, he didn't even know if he should be happy or terrified by this newfound revelation.

Ikutachi licked his lips, swallowing nervously. "I… I…"

Barbatos hissed in irritation. "Do you think you can just come here whenever you want?!"

"No, I just…"

"Why are you even here?!" Barbatos continued angrily. "In my bed and dressed in my clothes?!"

"It's not what you…"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! Was flaunting your new lover in my face not enough?!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"You know what?" Barbatos said, holding up his hand. "Just get out."

Ikutachi shook his head, tears burning in the back of his eyes. He needed to say something. He needed to explain everything to Barbatos clearly. But all his thoughts and emotions were in complete disarray. He'd never felt so many things at once, and certainly not so many foreign emotions. He didn't know what to do, but he had to think of something before he lost Barbatos forever.

Ikutachi scrambled off the bed, rushing towards him. If he couldn't tell Barbatos what he was feeling, then he would just have to show him.

"What's going on?"

Rhongomiant stepped into the room, a bottle of wine in his hand. Ikutachi froze, looking from Rhongomiant to Barbatos and back again.

"Is everything okay, Barbatos? I can come back later if you want."

"No, its fine, Rhongo. Ikutachi was just leaving."

It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move.

"Did you hear me?" Barbatos asked coldly. "I said you need to leave."

_Breathe… Inhale… Exhale… _

"Relax Barbatos." Rhongomiant said. "Are you okay, Iku-san?" He asked the question with genuine concern in his voice, and Ikutachi knew he needed to say something back.

_Breathe… Inhale… Exhale… _

"Iku-san?" Rhongomiant repeated.

"I'm fine." Ikutachi replied, his voice cracking with the strain of trying to sound normal. "I must have wandered into the wrong room. Let me grab my things and I'll get out of your way."

He snatched his clothes off the ground and headed towards the door. He gave them both a wide berth, and kept his eyes focused on the floor. He would have made it, if Rhongomiant hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What happened to your wrists?" He asked in alarm.

Ikutachi looked down at the purple bruises on his pale skin. Yukimura must have left them during their short altercation.

"N-nothing." He replied, tugging the sleeves down over the marks.

"They don't look like nothing." Rhongomiant replied. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Ikutachi glanced over at Barbatos. The demon was examining him carefully, his expression a mixture of anger and concern.

"Yes, of course. Everything is fine." Ikutachi said trying to sound reassuring. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be going now."

He bowed to them both, then calmly walked out the door. He made it to the end of the hall before the tears started. Crying wasn't something he did very often, and it startled him at first. But as the reality of what he'd just witnessed sunk in, he realized he couldn't stop. Finding the nearest dark corner, he pressed his back to the wall, and sunk to the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest, he put his head down and let the tears fall.

**CHAPTER 5**

Barbatos lay with Rhongomiant in his arms, unable to sleep for the guilt eating away at his heart. Luckily for Barbatos, the sleeping Anima was no fool. What they'd just done had nothing to do with love or relationships, and Rhongomiant knew that. It did not, however, change the horrible, gut-wrenching remorse Barbatos felt for what they'd done.

As gently as possible, Barbatos extricated himself from Rhongomiant's embrace. He sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. Despite his anger towards Ikutachi, he couldn't help but be worried about him. Those bruises on his wrist, the fear he'd seen in his eyes the moment Rhongomiant pointed them out; something was definitely wrong. Had Yukimura done that to him? If so, he'd slit the Divina's throat…

He sighed in frustration. Why had he been so quick to throw him out? He should have listened to what Ikutachi had to say, but his anger had been so raw and intense that he'd let it get the best of him. In hindsight, he wished he'd at least found out where those bruises had come from. Angry as he was, he didn't wish to see Ikutachi physically hurt.

"What's the matter?" Rhongomiant asked sleepily. He slid over to where he sat, placing a kiss on Barbatos' bare hip.

"Nothing." He said with a forced smile. "I can't seem to sleep is all."

"Hmm, I have a feeling it's more than that." Rhongomiant sat up, sliding a hand up Barbatos' bare back. His fingertips lingered on his neck, playing with the hair at Barbatos' nape. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." Barbatos replied honestly.

"Then perhaps I can take your mind off whatever it is that's bothering you." Rhongomiant climbed onto Barbatos lap; straddling his waist. "I will help you forget whatever thoughts are plaguing you."

Rhongomiant leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. When Barbatos didn't resist, he continued. Each kiss was light as a feather; soft yet filled with the promise of something more. Barbatos could feel himself slip under Rhongomiant's spell; his anticipation building until their lips finally met. Barbatos ran both hands up the Anima's back, pulling him forward and deepening the kiss. Gripping the Anima tightly, Barbatos lifted him up and laid him gently on the bed. For a while, he was lost in the moment. Rhongomiant had that affect. He was beautiful and enticing, and he had an experience that few of Barbatos' past lovers never had. In fact, he was almost as good as Ikutachi…

And just like that, the moment was shattered. Barbatos broke their kiss, releasing Rhongomiant at once. He stumbled away from the bed, leaving the Anima breathless and wanting.

"What's wrong?" Rhongomiant asked, reaching out for Barbatos.

"I-I can't do this."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Rhongomiant replied, his tone a mixture of frustration and mild amusement.

"I know." Barbatos replied, running both hands down his face. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Shall I leave then?"

Barbatos hesitated. "No, I'll go."

"But this is your room."

"Yes, I know, but it would be too cruel to send you away like this."

Rhongomiant sighed, standing to his feet. "Well, I have to admit this is a first. I've never been kicked out of a lover's bed before. And in the middle of the night at that."

"I feel terrible, Rhongo. Please forgive me. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I really like you, it's just…"

Rhongomiant held up his hand. "There's no need to explain anything to me, Barbatos. I knew what this was when you approached me." He walked over to him, standing on his tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. "If I gave you even a moment's worth of peace, then I have no regrets."

Barbatos watched as Rhongomiant dressed; unable to think of a single thing to say. He'd used him, but despite that, the Anima thought no less of him. Just as he was about to leave, Barbatos stopped him.

"Thank you for understanding, Rhongomiant."

"There's no need to thank me." He replied, smiling sadly. "But if I may, I'd like to say something before I leave."

"Sure, anything."

"Go to him. Whatever it is you think you can't forgive, it means nothing. You love him, and no matter how hard you try to fight or forget him, you will fail. Especially since he loves you, too."

"You're wrong." Barbatos snickered softly. "He's made it very clear he holds no love for me."

"Then he lied. Any fool can see he adores you."

"I don't see it, and I assure you there is no bigger fool in the world than I."

Rhongomiant laughed softly. "Trust me, Barbatos. Iku-san loves you."

"How can you be so sure?"

He stared at Barbatos, his blue gaze filled with longing. "Because it's impossible not to love you." Rhongomiant pulled open the door. "Take care, Barbatos. I wish you both nothing but happiness." And with that, he left the room.

**CHAPTER 6**

Mira made her way towards the Master's private kitchen, humming softly to herself. She was always the first daemon up in the mornings. Since she was the one who ensured the household never got too out of control, it was her job to see that each day got off to the right start. Part of that was making sure her Master had a fresh cup of coffee first thing in the morning.

Master Akasha slept on the far side of the mansion; at the point furthest away from where the daemons slept. She didn't want her daemons to feel like they were children in need of supervision, so she sought to give them their own privacy while maintaining her own. And since it did get crazy on the daemon side of the house from time to time, the arrangement seemed to work wonderfully for both parties.

Mira was walking past the Phantom wing of the house when she caught sight of a hand poking just outside its main door. She paused a moment; first calling out to whoever it might be. When there was no answer, she went to investigate. She pulled open the door, gasping loudly.

"Iku!" She cried, dropping to her knees beside him. "Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!"

She shook him gently, her heart sinking when she felt his ice cold skin. She pressed her head to his chest, sighing in relief at the faint sound of his heartbeat.

"Help! She screamed. "Someone help me!"

**CHAPTER 7**

Ikutachi could hear Mira screaming; hear the fear in her voice. Was he the cause of her fear? He wanted tell her to calm down, but it was too much trouble to speak. He was tired. So very tired.

His heart hurt. He ached in every part of his body right down to the bones. Was this what a broken heart did to a person? If so, why on earth would anyone be foolish enough to fall in love? He wanted it to stop. The pain. The sadness. He needed to find a way to purge all these newfound feelings of his. He wanted to be the free and emotionless vessel he'd been before Bar… He mentally choked on the name. If he had the energy, he would have laughed. He couldn't even think of _his_ name without feeling like someone was ripping out his heart.

"Stop." He whispered weakly.

"Oh thank, God!" Mira cried. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled him into her lap. "Hang on, Iku. Help will come!" She was rubbing his arms trying to get him warm. "Have you been here all night?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"Make it stop." Ikutachi whispered again. His vision was blurred by the tears building in his eyes. He groaned weakly, wondering how he could possibly have any tears left after all the crying he'd done.

"Make what stop?" Mira asked, wiping away the tears running down his face. "Tell me and I swear I'll do whatever I can."

When he didn't respond, she screamed for help again, but still no one came.

"Iku, I'm going to have to leave you to get help!" She was panicked, her voice shaking with terror.

"No." Ikutachi whispered, grabbing her hand to keep her from leaving. "Stay. Don't leave me alone."

"But…"

"Please."

"O-okay." She conceded. "But let's at least try to get you to your room. Do you think you can stand?"

"No! Don't take me back there!" He wheezed, trying desperately to escape her grasp.

"Ok ok, calm down." She held him tightly, trying to comfort him as best she could. "I promise I won't take you there, but I need to get you out of this hallway. You're ice cold and practically naked."

Mira looked up and down the corridor. She looked like she wanted to scream for help again, but, to his surprise, she didn't. Instead she climbed to her feet and set about lifting him up.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, unable to resist her help.

"Somewhere safe, just hang on."

**CHAPTER 8**

The entire house was in a quiet uproar when Barbatos finally made his way downstairs. He caught sight of Sasuke and Saizo, and decided to ask them what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked the two of them.

"It's bad, dude." Saizo said, biting his thumb nail. "Mira found Ikutachi this morning half dead in the hallway. Not sure what happened, but from the sounds of it, he's really sick. Like, might not make it, sick."

Barbatos was stunned silent. He reached out for the nearby wall, his knees nearly buckling.

"Master is with him now." Sasuke added. "She even called for Professor Yata. It has to be something terrible if he is here."

"Where is Iku now?" Barbatos managed to get out.

"He's in Master Akasha's room." Saizo replied. "Mira managed to get him there all by herself. Strong little thing. Apparently, he didn't want to go back to his room. Something about… Hey where are you going?!"

Barbatos was moving the moment Saizo told him where Ikutachi was. How had he become so ill? When he'd seen him last night, he appeared fine. Was this related to the bruising on his wrists?

After thinking over Rhongomiant's words for the remainder of the night, Barbatos had decided to talk to Ikutachi. If there was any merit to what his friend had said, then Barbatos owed it to both himself and Ikutachi to try again. But now…

Fear gripped him as he made his way to Master Akasha's room. He shouldn't have been on that side of the mansion without permission, but he was beyond caring. He needed to see Ikutachi. As he approached his Master's room, he saw Mira talking to Pioneering Medic. The glasses-wearing Divina was the mansion's on site physician.

"Barbatos, what are you doing here?" Mira exclaimed, blocking the door. "You know you're not supposed to be…"

"Get out of the way." Barbatos said, cutting her off.

"Keep your voice down!" She snapped, standing her ground in front of the doorway. "Iku's resting and Master says no visitors!"

"Get out of the way!" He repeated.

Her eyes widened for a moment, and he could sense her hesitation, but it was not enough to make her move. "I can't let you in. Not without Master's permission. Plus, we don't know what's wrong with him. He could be contagious. Do you want to get sick, too?"

"Mira, I'm going to ask you to move one more time. If you refuse, then I'll move you myself."

Barbatos could hear the harshness in his tone, but there was nothing for it. Mira took a step back, exchanging looks with the medic.

"I think we best do as he asks." The medic said. "I don't really see any harm at this point. Ikutachi won't last much longer. We might as well start bring everyone in to say there goodbyes."

His heart stopped. He felt it. For a full 5 seconds it didn't beat. Barbatos pushed past the two female daemons, bursting through the doors to Master Akasha's room. His eyes immediately went to where Ikutachi lay. Sitting on the bed to his left was Master Akasha; Professor Yata standing at her side. His Master looked down at her watch, then back up at him.

"You're late." She said.

"I'm sorry, I was…" He stopped, blinking in confusion. "Wait, what? How did you know I was coming?"

"I know everything that goes on in this house." She replied matter-of-factly. "Professor, this is Barbatos. He is Ikutachi's lover."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Barbatos. I am sorry it had to be under such terrible circumstances."

Barbatos nodded in response, but he couldn't focus on anything but Ikutachi's pale form lying completely still on the bed.

"What's happened to him?" He asked, moving immediately to Ikutachi's side.

"We're not entirely sure." His master replied. "But Professor Yata here has come up with a plausible cause for his current condition."

"It's just speculation really." The professor said.

"Tell me." Barbatos insisted.

Professor Yata exchanged looks with Master Akasha before answering. "I wish there was an easier way to say this, but we are beyond hope at this point. Ikutachi is dying."

"That's not possible." Babartos replied in a hushed voice. "I just saw him last night. He was perfectly fine!"

Professor Yata sighed heavily. "Then whatever happened occurred after you saw him. About what time was that?"

"Uh, around 1:30 am, I think."

"I was afraid of this. He's deteriorating more rapidly that I thought."

"Did something happen between you two?" Master Akasha asked. "Did you do something that might have brought this on?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt Iku. Now tell me what's happening to him!"

"Again, we're not sure." Professor Yata emphasized. "But it appears that his life force his draining from his body."

"Then stop it." Barbatos commanded.

"It's not that simple." Master Akasha interjected. "There is no physical damage to his body; internal or external. There's no bleeding to stop and no wound to stitch. Whatever is going on is happening because of Ikutachi. He is the only one who can stop it."

"He's doing this to himself? What the hell for?!"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Master Akasha continued. "He was still partially conscious when Mira brought him here. He kept saying 'make it stop' over and over before he lost consciousness."

"I cannot say this for certain." Professor Yata added. "But I believe Ikutachi has experienced some sort of physical or emotional trauma that he cannot, or will not, process. He's essentially lost the will to exist, and, whether intentional or not, he is letting himself die."

"But if we know what is wrong." Barbatos said frantically. "Then surely we can figure out a way to help him stop it"

"There was one option." Master Aksaha replied. "But the problem is time. We were going to ask the Elixir of Life for help, but she is currently out on a crew assist. At the rate Ikutachi is fading, she will not be able to make it back in time to save him."

"There has to be something else!"

"There is nothing else, Barbatos." Professor Yata replied solemnly. "At this point we'd have to figure out a way to replace the life force he is losing. From what Aka tells me, there are no daemons in her employ capable of doing such a thing. If I were you, I would spend what time you can with…"

"Succubus!" Akasha exclaimed suddenly, cutting off the professor.

"What?" Barbatos and Professor Yata asked in unison.

"I can't believe I didn't think of her sooner! Don't you see, she is a daemon solely in the business of life forces?!"

"True." Barbatos replied in confusion. "But I thought she only consumed them."

Professor Yata cupped his chin thoughtfully. "You may be on to something, Aka. If the succubus is capable of removing a life force, then it can be assumed she is capable of replacing it."

"But you have not claimed Succubus." Barbatos reminded his Master.

"Yes, but my sister Joruri has! She's close enough that this could work. I'll go and bring Succubus back here."

"I'll go with you." Barbatos said quickly.

"No." She replied. "Stay here with him. Just in case."

"But…"

"Your master is right." Professor Yata said in agreement. "We need to give Ikutachi something to hold onto here in the physical world. I believe you are the anchor he needs. I will go with her instead."

Master Akasha smiled reassuringly at them both, then hurried from the room. Professor Yata stepped forward, placing his hand on Barbatos' shoulder.

"You must reach him. Keep him with us as long as you can."

"I will." Barbatos replied firmly.

Professor Yata nodded once, then left the room as well. Once they were alone, Barbatos sat on the bed. He looked down at Ikutachi's pale face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Iku, can you hear me?" He took Ikutachi's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "Whatever it is you're feeling; whatever it is you think you can't handle, I'm here now. We can figure it out together, but first you have to come back to me."

He laid down in the bed next to Ikutachi, gently pulling him into his arms. His breathing was shallow and his eyes remained closed. Barbatos didn't have to be a doctor to know that the professor was right. Ikutachi would not last much longer. Barbatos had to figure out a way to keep his beloved with him…

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He began, hoping Ikutachi could at least hear his words. "It was the night of a full moon, and you were outside barefoot in the snow. I asked you why you were there; do you remember what you said?"

Barbatos waited, not really expecting a response, but hoping one would come. After a few moments he started again.

"You said you were speaking to the moon and told me to leave you alone. I know you don't believe me, but I honestly didn't mean to laugh. Your answer was just so unexpected that I couldn't stop myself. I remember asking what the two of you were talking about, but instead of responding, you just walked away." Barbatos frowned. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you knew I was going to chase you. In fact, I think I knew that you knew." He chuckled softly. "Luckily, I didn't care. I wanted you too much to worry about things like pride or vanity." Barbatos placed a kiss on the top of Ikutachi's head, inhaling the scent of his silken hair. "You were so beautiful that night; the way your skin glowed in the moonlight. I wanted to touch you so badly, but you were so cold to me. I never told you this, but I almost gave up. Almost…" He closed his eyes, remembering Ikutachi's image from that night. "Such foolish thoughts were forgotten when you finally looked at me… I swear, nothing could have prepared me for the first time I looked into your eyes. All it took was that one look and I was lost forever. I knew in that moment I would love you for the rest of my life." He opened his eyes, hugging Ikutachi tightly. "So you see my love, you cannot leave me. Not yet. I still owe you eternity…"

**CHAPTER 9**

It was too late. By the time Akasha retuned with Succubus, Ikutachi was already gone. Even after Barbatos felt Ikutachi breathe his last breath, he couldn't bring himself to let him go. So he lay there, holding Ikutachi's lifeless body close.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Barbatos, I'm so sorry."

Barbatos remained silent, for he could find no words to express how completely and utterly heartbroken he was.

"Have we missed it then?" A shrill voice asked loudly. "Is he dead?"

"Succubus!" Akasha snapped.

"What?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "It's a legitimate question."

"Rude much?!" Mira whispered loudly from the doorway.

Master Akasha glared at the Phantom, but she did not address her. "Mira, please escort Succubus back to her Master's home."

"As you wish, Master." Mira answered.

"Escort me back?" Succubus frowned. "For what? I thought you wanted me to save this guy."

"We are too late." Professor Yata said. "Ikutachi is already gone."

"How long ago did he die?" The succubus asked. "Was it recent? Or has he been gone a while?"

Barbatos turned to look at the daemon for the first time since she'd come into the room. "What does it matter?"

She rolled her eyes. "It takes time for death to settle in. If he's still relatively fresh, then I can probably bring him back."

"Such a thing is possible?" Professor Yata asked.

"Sure." She said with a shrug. "I've brought back loads of people."

"You have?" Master Akasha asked.

"Umm, yeah. I used to accidently kill people all the time before I transmigrated. I didn't want to keep pissing off my Master, so I learned how to clean up my messes." She popped the gum she was chewing loudly. "And since tossing the bodies in the lake with a rock tied to their legs isn't considered cleaning up after yourself, I had to figure out a way to put some of it back. You know, just enough to get the hearts beating again."

"By 'it,' you mean chi?" Professor Yata asked.

"Duh! What else would I be talking about?! Now do you want me to pump this guy full of life, or not?"

"Yes." Barbatos answered quickly. "Please."

Succubus walked over to the bed, staring blankly at Barbatos. "You gonna move?"

"Oh, sorry." Barbatos said, moving out of her way.

"Not so fast lover boy." She said, grabbing his arm. "I need to feed if I'm gonna to do this."

"Feed?" Barbatos asked quizzically.

"Geez, you guys are slow!" She took the gum out of her mouth, sticking it on the bed post. "If I'm going to give him chi, then I have to take some first. Now hold still."

Barbatos had never seen a succubus feed, nor had he ever been fed on by one. There was no pain; no fear. And even as he felt the life drain from his body, he felt nothing but absolute bliss. He suddenly felt light; like he was floating on air… He didn't even realize he was falling until he hit the floor.

"Sorry about that." Succubus said with a sigh of delight. "It's hard to stop when they taste good. Would you mind letting me feed on you again? Not now, of course, but sometime in the future?"

"Hurry up, child!" Professor Yata commanded.

"Oh, now you want to rush me!" She shot back.

Succubus climbed atop Ikutachi, mumbling something about rude old men. She slipped a hand underneath Ikutachi's head, lifting his mouth towards hers. When they were only a few inches apart, she blew softly into his parted lips."

"Did it work?" Barbatos asked weakly.

"Give me a break, will you?! I'm not even 10 seconds in!" She took several deep breaths, repeating the process again and again. With each exhale, a small sliver of white light moved from her mouth and into Ikutachi's.

Barbatos tried to stay awake; tried to keep his eyes open long enough to see if Ikutachi would come back to him. But the darkness was greedy, swooping in to claim him.

**CHAPTER 10**

It was the voice that roused him from his dreamless sleep…

"You know, I remember the first time we met, too. I don't remember it being as magical as you made it out to be, but you certainly left an impression on me. I think it was your face I liked the most. I remember thinking I could look at it for a long time and not get bored. It sounds terrible when I say it out loud, but to be honest, I can't think of anyone else I've ever felt that way about. I think that might have been the moment I started to fall in love with you, but I can't be sure. If I knew then what I know now about love, I would have paid a bit more attention to my feelings."

Barbatos slowly opened his eyes, looking over at the source of the voice. It was Ikutachi. He was sitting in a wooden chair, his feet propped up on the bed Barbatos lay on. He was wearing Barbatos' favorite robe; the burgundy color bringing out the flush in his pale skin. He was staring out the window as he spoke; completely unaware that Barbatos had woken up.

"You should know I never meant to leave you." He continued, plucking at the silk robe. "I would never hurt you like that. I know it's not an excuse, but you have to understand that I've never been in love, nor have I ever had my heart broken. To experience both simultaneously was more than I could handle. There were so many new emotions I didn't understand. I couldn't figure out which ones to process first, so just I stopped. Stop thinking. Stop feeling. The harder I tried to block out the pain, the easier it became. I felt nothing, and it felt good. I wanted to stay like that forever, so I just… let go." He paused a moment, biting his lower lip. "But then you came to me. I tried so hard to come back to you then, but it was too late. I couldn't reverse what I'd so foolishly started."

There were tears falling down Ikutahi's cheeks now. He wiped them away absently as he continued.

"I will never leave you again, Barbatos." His voice broke as the tears continued to fall. "You were right; I've loved you all along."

"Finally, you admit it." Barbatos said, his voice cracking from lack of use.

Ikutachi jumped, almost falling from the chair. He glared at Barbatos angrily. "How long have you been awake?!"

"Long enough."

Ikutachi blushed, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. "I can't believe you didn't say anything!"

"How could I interrupt such a beautiful confession of love?"

"But that wasn't what I planned on telling you! I prepared a speech and everything! What I said just now was nothing more than ramblings. I was only trying to fill the silence!"

"Then you, my love, should ramble more."

Ikutachi huffed angrily.

"You can still give me the speech if you want." Barbatos offered with a wink.

Ikutachi tried to keep up his angry glare, but he failed miserably. A slow smile spread across his face; shy at first, then blossoming like a flower in the spring. It was the first genuine smile Barbatos had ever seen from his lover, and it made his heart skip a beat.

"How do I make you smile like that more often?" Barbatos asked dreamily.

Ikutachi laughed teasingly. "I don't know, but you have an eternity to figure it out."

~END


End file.
